1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mailboxes, in the category of receptacles in general mailboxes, however more particular in the security mail box arena. Mailboxes generally are of two types, the urban mailbox and the rural mailbox; both types are contained within this patent application
2. Description of Related Art
The proximity of the rural mailboxes to the edge of the road allows the mail carrier to deposit mail in the rural mailbox without getting out of their vehicle since the door to such typical rural mailbox face the roadside.
Unfortunately, the fact that the single door to the typical rural mailbox faces the road means that the homeowner has to step out into the street to send or retrieve mail. This could create hazardous conditions for the homeowner, which could involve roadside/curbside accidents.
The design of the Safe “T” box, Multi Safe “T” Box, and Residential Safe “T” Box is designed to secure homeowners' mail, which also has safety in mind, and make uniformity in single family neighborhoods. The basic design allow for modifications to the Safe “T” Box allows for expanding the unit, for homeowners with multiply occupants in one home to have private mail units. The Safe “T” Box mailbox has a secure door positioned in the middle of the mailbox for easier excess then some of the standard bottom open security mailboxes used today, for those with disabilities, making the Safe “T” Mailbox easy for all homeowners' to access.
The Safe “T” Box with modifications allows city residents to have mail and small packages deposited safely and secured in the mailbox then what is currently used on the market today.
The aspects of each design are shown within the accompanying drawings.